Taking Advice
by allybaaba
Summary: ONE SHOT They said she needed to educate her self on pop culture. What they got ws hilarious. BB


**This is just a little one-shot that has been tumbling around in my head for over a week now and I thought it would be mucho fun to post. I know Brennan is um well pretty out of character but that would be the point of this story. Please don't hate me for this I just needed to get it out of my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this one or some of the pop-culture tidbits thrown in there.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was Monday morning at the Jeffersonian and Doctor Temperance Brennan walked through the door uncannily late, normally she is the first one there an hour before everybody else, but this morning everybody had already been there for almost half an hour.

"Yo. What's happening?" She tried out. Everybody was continually telling her she was way to behind on pop culture, so this weekend she had gone out and bought a television, she had spent almost all of her weekend, except the 10 hours she spent with Booth, watching various un-educating television shows trying to familiarize her self with pop culture.

"Bren honey are you feeling okay?" Angela asked after she heard Brennan 's greeting.

"So what you guys can all use pop culture references and slang all you want while being normal but once I throw some into the mix I am ill? Whatever."

"Bren Honey I didn't mean it like that it's just… well…uh."

"Whatever talk to the hand." Brennan said cutting off Angela and showing her friend the palm of her hand before walking in to her office and shutting the door. A few moments later she had a visitor.

"Knock knock." Booth said from behind the door.

"Come in Booth."

"Well I have a case for you guys this morning actually."

"Really?" Brennan asked rising from her chair.

"Ya a body was found against some of the rocks by the river this morning."

"Alright then lets blow this popsicle stand." Brennan said taking of her lab coat that she had jst finished putting on. Booth just smiled. Brennan's attempts at pop culture and slang were incredibly amusing.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII** They arrived at the scene which was already swarming with FBI and police officers.

As Brennan neared she saw that unfortunately the press had beaten them to the scene and was going to make it nearly impossible for her to do her work in peace. Let alone manage to avoid and interview.

"Aw shucks! They beat us to it." She commented to Booth.

"Sorry I was at the lab nearly half an hour before you were, I had to endure Angela grilling me about our date for almost twenty five minutes. If you hadn't have walked in when you did her body probably would have been the next on your examination table." Booth said to his girl friend.

"Well you didn't give away any of our dirty little secrets did you?" Brennan questioned.

"Nah I just kept saying 'nothing'. This made for a very odd conversation. Eventually she manipulated it for her self. Asking things like what did you guys to besides having wild an passionate sex, or what were you guys wearing? I just kept saying nothing though."

"You did what?" You told her we were wearing nothing and had wild and passionate sex?"

"Nah she just implied it and I don't think she believed me because there was no squealing involved."

"O well then that just takes care of everything now doesn't it. Body was female mid two late 40's died of a severed head. As for you we will have words later. Have the body shipped to the Jeffersonian" She said switching between work mode and personal mode one tome to many confusing both Booth and the guys in charge."

"Bones you really shouldn't intertwine two different conversations like that it just confuses everybody." Booth said rather matter of factly.

"Why I ought a!"

"Ok sorry." Booth said throwing his hands up. "I get it you really don't want to be called Bones."

"Nah that doesn't bother me so much any more as much as I hate to admit it. What does bother me is when you boss me around."

"O well then sorry, Bones." he said as the couple headed back across the field towards booth's SUV. They tried as hard as they could to avoid the reporters and sneak out but it just didn't work."

"Doctor Brennan! What can you tell us about the body?" and various other questions were shouted at them as they walked through the crowd of reporters from both the newspaper and television. Booth was just glad he didn't se Rebecca in the crowd.

As they rode back to the museum Brennan was un-characteristically quiet.

"Bones? What is going on in that head of yours?"

"Last time I saw Parker he said that when ever I got a TV I should watch the show "That's so Raven" and /I did but I just don't understand it. Ravens are generally regarded as mean coy and tricky animals but this show was about a teenage girl who 'looked into the future'." She answered utilizing air quotes for the last part of her statement, As the pulled into a parking spot at the museum.

Booth just burst out laughing. "Bones you took my sons advice and tried to educate your self in pop culture by watching _The Disney Channel_?" Booth said spurring another fit of laughter. As he got out of the car and Waited for Brennan around the back.

"Well yes. Why is that so funny?" She replied as the made there way towards the building.

"Because Bones that channel has the pop culture that kids 6-13 years old use. Not grown adults." Seeing the embarrassment on her face he laughed again. Opening the door he tried to control his laughter. .

"So you mean to tell me that this dance I learned isn't effective?" she said stopping and turning to face him before doing a dance that resembled somebody stirring a giant pot with a giant spoon. S booth swiped his card to get onto the medio-logical platform.

"Nope not effective at all." Booth responded as the couple reached an examination table where every body else was gathered discussing something.

"He guys what is up?" Booth asked as they approached the Angela, Hodgins Zach cluster.

"We were just admiring pictures of Zach's new love interest." Angela said.

"It is not my love interest it is my DOG." Zach said before grabbing the pictures from Angela's hand and showing them to Booth and Brennan.

"What kind of dog is it?" Brennan questioned.

"ASPCA Specialty." Hodgins supplied. At the loom of confusion on Brennan's face he elaborated "A dog form the pound, a mutt, no distinguishable breed."

"Oh."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Art the end of the day the body from the river finally arrived, just as Booth did to make sure that Brennan left the lab at a reasonable time.

"but Booth the body just got here." Brennan protested as Booth led Brennan into her office and helped her to take off her lab-coat.

"it will still be here tomorrow. Trust me it's not walking away." Booth countered.

"Okay fine."

"Well god otherwise I would have had to eat all of the delicious dinner I made all by my self."

"You made dinner?"

"Yup I got off early today. So I figured I would show you how good I really can cook seeing as how we have been going out for almost three months now and you still don't believe I can cook."

"Okay sounds good to me." Brennan said as Booth escorted her into his SUV.

As they entered Booths house Brennan sniffed around. "It doesn't smell like food in here."

"well I couldn't leave it in the oven as I went to pick you up from work it might have burnt my building down." Booth explained. As he reached into the oven to test if it was hot, he commented. "It's getting hot in here."

"So take off all your clothes." Brennan countered not missing a beat.

Booth grabbed her hand and lead her towards the bedroom "Only if you do first."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**So what do you think absolutely hate it? I don't like it as much on paper as I do in my head but hey I took all this time to type it out might as well post it. I have some more disclaimers for you: I don't own "That's SO Raven" or the Disney channel or the ASPCA.**

**So let me know what you think and hit that little review button.**


End file.
